


Darling One

by Arcial



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Drama, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, Jaal is a romantic, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcial/pseuds/Arcial
Summary: He understood the repercussions of falling for a human, much less someone whom people refer to as a hero. But everyone else be damned, he loved you and would proclaim it at the top of his lungs… again.





	

He understood the repercussions of falling for a human, much less someone whom people refer to as a hero. But everyone else be damned, he loved you and would proclaim it at the top of his lungs… again.

 

He strolled through the forage, plucking a flower the same color as your hair. He can still feel the heat on his face as he once gifted you a flower much like the one he was holding.

 

He still cherished how your face lit up like the stars of the night sky, everything paling in comparison to the beauty of your smile.

 

Jaal sat down and twirled the flower in his fingers, relishing at how the light of the stars in the midnight sky made it glimmer and glow.

 

Much like he did during the one night of passion with you.

 

With a low growl, he began reminiscing about how he spent the entire day closing off his favorite spot— he spent every coin and favor he had in his possession just so that he could talk to you in peace.

 

A chuckle reverberated throughout his body as he looked towards the waterfall in front of him.

 

Though it did not looked like that, or so you said, he was such a stuttering mess when he confronted you about his feelings. Sure you said that you were interested in him, as he was of you, but it did not stop him from worrying like a mother worried about her child’s recruitment test.

 

People believed that he was unshakable, unwavering. Though what they did not know was that he was a million light years away from being unmovable when it came to you.

 

Oh how you broke him when you accepted his heart, and returning it with your own. Jaal was amazed at how much you cared for him— an alien, a species different from your own.

 

And was equally amazed at every whisper, every moan you breathed under his touch.

 

He took off his visor and placed it beside him as he rubbed his eye and remembered Dr. Lexi’s warning of overuse. Jaal smiled as he remembered how the doctor also confronted him about the lingering effects of… procreating with another species.

 

He laughed at how the blush on your face bloomed like the flowers of Meridian, and returned your smirk of revenge when the two of you were alone.

 

Jaal let out a small grunt as he stood back up, using his favorite rifle as leverage, and walked over to a cave behind the waterfall.

 

He dragged his fingers across the smooth stone as he remembered how the team teased them about their relationship— never hostile, always friendly. He did, however, raise an eyebrow whenever he saw the others gazing longingly at you, whenever they thought you weren’t looking.

 

When he asked, all he received were friendly reminders of how they would end him, were he to ever break your trust and love. It was quite interesting as they had different ways— Vetra and her contacts, Liam and his weapons, Peebee and her Remnant friend… Even Reyes, a man whom he punched _once_ for kissing you in front of him, promised to get his entire group to collaborate and painfully lengthen his demise.

 

And for once, Jaal believed that he would do what he promised.

 

Thankfully, that never happened as he loved you from the bottom of his heart, as did you to him.

 

Jaal kept walking deeper into the cave until he came across a beautiful opening, as light poured through the top of the cave, right on top of a hill with stunning, colored flowers blooming around it.

 

He strolled past the flowers, taking care not to step on any as if they were precious.

 

And they were, both to you and him.

 

As time went by, the two of you watched as the ones around _finally_ settled down and started families. Tears were shed as friends and family passed away peacefully, but they were also shed as babies became more common throughout the inner circle.

 

You always joked at how you would birth someone’s child, or adopt, but the two of you were always busy— always in danger. May the Jardaan bless Cora’s soul for changing the bittersweet pain the lack of children brought, into a sense of hope using flowers.

 

Jaal smiled as you treated every single bulb of those flowers (even those that caused him no end of misery through sneezing) as your own child.

 

By the time Gil’s children had children of their own, the only ones left were you, Jaal, and SAM— who was piloting the ship.

 

Soon enough, that became too much for you.

 

Jaal kneeled down on the hill, in front of a stone carved by your own beautiful hands.

 

“You were always a stubborn one,” he laughed, letting his eyes gloss over with tears ready to fall.

 

He still remembered how you smiled at him, full of love, in your, _their_ , bed. Everyone who fought with you, laughed, cried, **all** of them said their goodbyes and left with tears in their eyes.

 

He was the only one left in the room.

 

And he never forgot how you joked about how, despite the years, he still looked as magnificent as you first saw him. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face as you gave him that little wink he always loved.

 

“I love you,” you smiled, tenderness seeping through your eyes, much like the tears in his. “I love you so much Jaal, thank you for everything. Thank you for staying with me, and thank you for loving me.”

 

He nodded, unable to say a word as he held your hand in his and stroked your face.

 

He wanted to say the words back, but instead he begged the doctors, gods, _everyone_ to not take you from him.

 

He couldn’t say it even after you slept.

 

This time, forever.

 

Jaal set down the flower in front of the stone, right next to the other flowers.

 

“You were always a deep sleeper,” he whispered, letting the tears fall down his face. “As was, _am_ I. You always said I snored.”

 

He placed his rifle down next to the flower, and began to lay down next to it. After he positioned himself comfortably, he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

 

He wasn’t religious, but he would be thankful if the gods made it so that he met you in his next life.

 

“I will see you soon,” he smiled, as he clasped his hands together.

 

_**"I love you, darling one."** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished ME:A after 54 hours and I fell in love with Jaal. While watching the credits, a thought hit me: 
> 
> What would happen if Ryder passed away before him?
> 
> ... I’m not crying, _you’re_ crying.


End file.
